Tracker
by Sascoon
Summary: Batman has found a girl beaten on the streets of Gotham. She is a shape-shifter. What happens when she joins the team?  I'm bad at summaries so hopefully the story is better than I'm making it sound. Rated T because I'm new at this.


Note: This is my first fanfic so it obviously not going to be perfect, so please no flames but constructive critisism is appericiated. This story also takes place before Superboy gets his name but after Wolf joins the team. The italics mean that the team is having a telepathic conversation, and the team is in Civies if I use thier real names but if I use thier hero names they are in thier costumes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice duh... but I do own my OC Wolfpelt.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

It was cold, dark and raining, but what do you expect when it's around midnight and you're walking alone on the streets of Gotham about to be jumped.  
>All Wolf could remember was pain and blood. She had been surrounded by four large men who had pulled knives. One man had tried to knock her out and hit her in the head, creating a large gash near her temple. The other men had started searching through her bag and when she had tried to move they stared cutting her with their knives and kicking her in the gut. It was weird though, one second they had been hurting her, next they had run away. It was about five minutes, feeling nothing but her own blood pooling around her, before she felt herself being lifted into a strong mans arms but soon after that darkness is all that greeted her.<br>Wolfpelt woke drowsily at first only noticing the various tubes sticking out of her arm, the bandage on her forehead and the pain in her ribs. Then she became aware of where she actually was, and she had no clue. At that exact moment as if he had been watching her, Batman had entered the room. With his mask firmly on his head he just looked down at the girl and the girl at him. Finally Batman spoke "So you're probably wondering why your here."  
>"Yea, actually I am." Wolfpelt said slightly afraid of the dark knight.<br>"This is the Batcaves Medical unit. You were beaten badly. If you don't mind may I ask how you got into this state?"  
>Relaxing slightly Wolfpet just stated "I brought a knife to a gun fight."<br>"Really. So what's your name?"  
>"Wolfpelt."<br>"That's an unusual name. Where did you get it from?"  
>"It's my hero name. I can turn into different animals and I prefer the wolf over any animal so I chose that name."<br>"I knew there was something diffrent about you." Batman stated.  
>"Yea?"<br>"Wait here one moment." Batman said as he left the room.

"Yea, not like I'm going anywhere." Wolfpelt said. She looked at her arms. They were covered with scratches and what would soon be scars. Wolfpelt, being able to shape shift, could hide them; just as she did with her real skin. She knew that if Batman had seen her real skin he might have interrogated her more.  
>A few minutes past, but to Wolfpelt felt like hours, and Batman came in and started talking almost at once "So you have powers, do you think you could tell me the extent of them?"<br>"Extent?" Wolfpelt asked.  
>"What can you do with your power? Are you limited in anyway?"<br>"Well, I can keep any quality of any animal I choose. Like I can have the smell strength of a bloodhound and still look human, or have the hearing of an elephant while again being human."  
>"Really, could you track a person?"<br>"Yea, sure I mean I would need the scent of the person first but after that yea."  
>"You said you were a hero have you ever saved anyone before or had any previous training?"<br>"Yea"  
>"Really... So on another matter you have knife scratches all over obviously and a bruised rib. Oh and a bad cut on your head. Do you have anywhere to go?"<br>"No."  
>"Then I will arrange for you to stay at a hotel. If you don't mind."<br>"No, I don't mind."  
>"Good."<br>A few minutes later Wolfpelt was sitting the passanger seat of a car with Batman. The car had blacked out windows. Wolfpelt felt on edge as she leaned against the window, she didn't trust the man, even after all the good things she had heard he had done. After a drive that might have been short or long, Wolfpelt wasn't really paying attention, the car stopped and Batman looked over at her. "The reservation is under Wayne, and after what you told me I will be in touch. There is an account for you, again under Wayne that should have enough money on it until I can speak with you again. I would also suggest you not do much once you are in your room."  
>"Thanks... for everything." Wolfpelt said as she got out of the car with her bag that Batman had found on the ground after he had found Wolfpelt.<br>After that Batman returned to the cave. He had thought he knew something was different about the girl and he had been right. The one thing that had puzzled him was if that girl had powers why didn't she use them to defend herself? But the answer was obvious, she wanted to save her secret identity, even If she wasn't a true hero yet as soon as she was the people that did this would know and most likely tell anyone who would listen that she was a coward and that they had been able to beat her up.

**Gotham City**

The light for an incoming call flashed on the keyboard of Batman's super computer. Batman sat down in the chair in front of the screen and hit a button. Then Superman appeared on the screen.  
>"Batman there is a burglary at a warehouse near Happy Harbor."<br>"Ok I'll sent the YJ team."  
>"Very well then, Superman out."<br>This was it. The test that Batman had been waiting for, one that would decide if this girl would join his covert team.  
>The YJ team was hanging around in the main area of the cave. Artemis and KF were playing a game of air hockey. Robin was showing Superboy something with his wrist computer, and Megan was talking to Aqualad about a new recipe she had tried when an image of Batman appeared on a screen in front of them.<br>" Team we have a problem at a warehouse in Happy Harbor. I have sent the coordinates to the ship and expect you to be there in no less than 5 minutes."  
>"Roger we will see what we can do." Aqualad said.<br>2 min later the team was heading to the warehouse.  
>"So do we know who's stealing from this warehouse?" KF asked while eating a banana.<br>"According to Batman the person stealing from the warehouse is a new villain that goes by the name of the Kidder." Robin said looking at a profile of the Kidder on his wrist computer.  
>"Kidder? Wow that's real original." KF stated.<br>"Says here that he has a knack for disappearing without trace." Robin added.  
>"Hey just like you Rob. I bet you two will really hit it off." KF said throwing his peel into a garbage can that Miss. M had put into the ship.<br>The team arrived at the ware house and entered it through a window in the second story of the building. The team had all taken up different positions around the warehouse, hiding behind the large crates that were scattered all over the place. Just as soon as Miss Martian had connected them all through the mental comm. five men entered the building. One had on a costume extremely close to that of the Jokers. The team instantly made this out to be the Kidder.  
>"So if we get all of this shipped by tomorrow I just know that I'll be able to sell it by the end of the month." The man with the costume on said.<br>_"Everyone wait for my signal."_ Aqualad said through their mental comm.  
>"Now if we can just find a way to..." the Kidder said but then suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that? I think we have some company boys. Why don't we show our new friends who there're messing with." Just then a huge puff of smoke covered the whole warehouse.<br>_"Robin what did you do?"_ Aqualad thought.  
><em>"Wasn't me."<em> Robin said. During this short conversation Superboy had been using his infrared power to try and find the Kidder, but he failed to do so.  
><em>"Um guys I think the Kidders gone."<em> Superboy said.  
><em>" What do you mean gone."<em> Aqualad asked.  
><em>"He isn't in the area anymore<em>."  
><em>"Great and now I have to go tell Batman."<em> Aqualad said.  
>About a half hour later the team was back at the cave in their civvies. Kaldur had just finished telling Batman what had happened and stepped back into line with the others. A few minutes later Artemis spoke up. "So what now?" She asked<br>"Well, this mission was supposed to decide something and because of the results that decision has become pretty obvious." Batman said looking at all of the young heroes.  
>"Decision? What decision?" Robin asked looking directly at Batman.<br>"The decision of you getting a new team mate or not."  
>"Another teammate, what's wrong with the team as it is?" Wally asked.<br>"Because the Kidder got away and besides this isn't your choice."  
>"We will gladly take in our new team mate. When will we get to meet him?" Kaldur asked.<br>"I'll set up a time for you to go with Red Tornado and meet Wolfpelt at a rendezvous." Batman said.  
>"Wolfpelt? What kind of a name is that and don't we already have a wolf on the team?" Wally asked.<br>"We will find out..." Kaldur started to say.  
>"Tomorrow evening." Red Tornado said walking into the room.<br>"Very well. Robin I'll take you home." Batman said, walking towards the teleport with Robin following closely behind.  
>Once Dick and Bruce were back at Wayne Manner, Dick stepped in front of Bruce blocking his way up stairs.<br>"A new teammate! When did you decide this?" Dick said taking off his glasses and crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Richard, I..." Bruce started to say.<br>"Don't Richard me. I thought you trusted me, at least enough to tell me about something like this."  
>"Dick, I promise I will tell you everything after tomorrow."<br>"Fine." Dick said as he turned around and went up stairs.

Once Bruce heard the door to Dick's room shut he went into the Batcave and picked up the phone. He dialed the number to Wolfpelt's room and waited for an answer. About two rings later Wolfpelt picked up.  
>"Hello?" Wolf said drowsily and a little confused.<br>"Wolf this is the one who gave you the room and the money." Batman said trying not to give away too much. Bruce knew that the government listened to all hotel phone conversations. It was one of the ways the FBI found so many criminals.  
>"Oh it's you; I thought you had forgotten about me. Is there something I can do for you?"<br>"Yea, just pack your stuff and meet me in front of the hotel tomorrow morning at 9."  
>"Um ok then." Wolfpelt said hanging up the phone.<br>**Gotham City**

Wolfpelt was standing on the curb of the hotel waiting for Batman's car. A little while later the car with the black windows pulled up. Wolfpelt got into the car and was greeted by the Dark Knight's monotone voice and scowl.  
>"So you wanted to see me." Wolfpelt said leaning against the window.<br>"Yes I have a proposition for you. Would you like to join my covert team that I have assembled using young heroes like yourself."  
>"Covert team huh? Well it's not like I have anywhere to go. Yea I guess I'll join." Wolfpelt said looking directly at Batman now.<br>"I will take you to Mount Justice to meet your new team then." Batman said.

The car ride was long and Wolfpelt was still leaning against the window and looking out at the scenery when a sign that said Welcome to Happy Harbor passed and the car stopped. Wolfpelt looked at Batman waiting for an explanation.  
>"We have to stop here; there is a parking lot just over there. I promised Red Tornado you would meet him and the team there." Batman said pointing to a parking lot that was surrounded by a small forest on both sides.<br>"Ok so I guess this is by then."  
>"Don't worry you'll see me again."<br>"Um ok then see you later." Wolfpelt said.

She got out of the car, got her bag, and went over to the forest part of the parking lot. She climbed a tree so she could see if anyone was coming. 5 min later KF, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Aqualad, and Red Tornado all came into the parking lot. Wolfpelt could hear them talking and slipped out of the tree so she would not be seen.  
>"Why can't she just meet us a Mount Justice?" KF said.<br>"Because Batman said we had to meet her here." Robin said. Wolfpelt laughed quietly to herself. She thought this might not be so bad. Just then a wild rabbit jumped up next to her. Wolfpelt being part animal had her instincts take over in this situation. She slowly turned into a gray wolf and started stalking the rabbit. The rabbit seeing this jumped forward slightly, making the bushes ruffle and make a noise. Superboy heard this and turned around. "Did you guys here that?" Superboy said with a look of worry on his face. The rest of the team turned when he said that towards the bushes. Just then the rabbit ran out of the bushes with Wolfpelt hot on its tail. Thinking this as an attack Robin threw some of his batarrangs at the wolf. Trained Wolf easily dodged the ranges and jumped over Superboy. Wolf followed the rabbit into some bushes on the other side of the lot.  
>"That would be your new teammate." Red Tornado said.<br>"Um no offense but our new teammate is… well… a dog." KF said.  
>"Who you calling a dog," Wolfpelt said standing behind KF. KF turned and jumped in surprise. "And you," Wolf said walking over to Robin. "You made me lose my rabbit."<br>"Thought you were attacking us, sorry." Robin said holding up his hands in apology.  
>"Yea, I guess I should be sorry for snapping at you, it's just my instinct." Wolfpelt said to Robin and KF.<br>"So should we head back to the cave and get a proper introduction to our new team mate?" Miss. M asked.  
>"I think that would be wise." Aqualad said.<br>Once back at the cave. Robin set up the transporter to recognize Wolfpelt so she could enter the cave. The team had just finished showing Wolf the cave and had finished in the kitchen.  
>"So you can turn into any animal?" Wally said now in civvies.<br>"Yea pretty much." Wolf said looking at all the team members in their civvies.  
>"So I guess we should introduce ourselves." Megan said.<br>"Good idea, I'm Kaldur'an but you can call me Kaldur." Aqualad said to Wolfpelt.  
>"I'm Megan" Miss Martian said.<br>"Artemis." Artemis said.  
>"Wally," KF said looking at Wolfpelt while smiling. "But good luck getting Rob to tell you his name, Batsy won't let him." Robin just looked away at this.<br>"Yea, that's ok. To be honest I don't really want to tell you my real name." Wolfpelt said sheepishly.  
>"It's fine, don't worry about it." Kaldur said.<br>"So what about you, got a name?" Wolfpelt said looking at Superboy. Superboy just looked away at the question.  
>"Don't have a name huh?" Wolfpelt said.<br>"How did you know that?" Superboy practically yelled at her.  
>"I'm part dog and as you might know dogs can feel emotions, and when I asked the question you felt angry, sad and jealous so I just figured..."<br>"Well that's none of your business." Superboy said. Wolfpelt just cocked her head like a dog and stared at Superboy for a moment. "Hmm you know..." Wolfpelt started to say. "You look like a Conner. Mind if I call you that?" She asked.  
>"Umm... No I don't." Conner said a slight smile coming to his face. "You know we or me, I guess, have a wolf that's part of this team. His name is wolf I would have you meet him but he has a hurt paw." Just then an image of Batman appeared on the TV.<br>"Team the Kidder has been located at a new warehouse near the outskirts of Metropolis and if you can I would like you to get a sample of the stuff the Kidder is trying to sell."  
>"We will get there immediately." Kaldur said.<br>Once in the bio ship Wolfpelt looked around in amazement.  
>"Dude, this is so cool." She said.<br>"Yea, you get use to it though." Robin said. A few minutes later there were in camouflage mode near the warehouse. The team was positioned almost the same way as the one in Happy Harbor, only with the inclusion of Wolfpelt. The Kidder had entered the room talking and once again felt the presents of the team. Another smoke bomb went off and the Kidder was gone.  
>"Ugh this is getting so annoying." KF said jumping down onto the first story of the warehouse. Wolfpelt had done the same but instead of giving up she went over and stood where the Kidder had and sniffed.<br>Wolfpelt had always been proud of her nose. She was the best tracker in her family. She had caught the scent of the Kidder and instantly knew where he went. "This way" is all Wolfpelt said with the others following her. Wolfpelt had led them over to a different warehouse. But instead of boxes this warehouse contained a giant robot that the Kidder seemed to be controlling from the second story of the warehouse. Wolf dodged the punch that that the robot had thrown. Wolf managed to scratch the robot but was thrown into a wall a few seconds later. Superboy had managed to break off one of the robots legs so it had to lean against a wall and Robin at this time bad gone after the Kidder with KF. Aqualad, Artemis, Miss. M, Superboy, and Wolf were all fighting the giant robot that now only had one leg. Wolf had gotten up off the floor and ran towards the robot. Aiming for its head Wolf jumped and prepared to claw the machine but at just the last minute the robot reached back and grabbed Wolf by her ankle. There was a sudden crunch as the bone in her ankle was crushed. Wolf was then flung back against the wall but this time did not move afterwards. Superboy had just about enough of this battle and went straight for the robots head. Super jumping up to it he smashed the head until it was no longer there. The robot then just collapsed and like Wolf did not move. Robin, Aqualad, and KF had come back with the Kidder now tied up and unconscious. Miss M noticed that Wolf was over on the ground and went over to her.  
>"Um... Wolf are you awake? Wolf? Um guys is she…" Miss M said looking at her new teammate. Hearing this Robin went over to Wolf and bent his head near her now human mouth.<br>"Nah she's fine just unconscious." Robin said. Miss M, using her powers, lifted Wolf back into the bio ship.  
>Back at the mountain Wolfpelt had been taken to the medical ward and had been deemed with a crushed ankle and a minor concussion. Even though the Kidder had been caught Batman didn't seem pleased.<br>"I know you caught the Kidder but we needed what he was selling very badly." Batman said.  
>"But you said if you get the chance get some not that it was important."Kaldur said.<br>"I know and I don't blame you for that but still, your teammate is badly injured and the Kidders production is still operational." Batman said only to look down a hallway and see Black Canary helping an injured Wolfpelt over to the team.  
>"Who are you calling badly injured? I think I can decide that for myself," Wolfpelt said looking at Batman. "And who also said the mission wasn't fully completed." Wolfpelt then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a chain that had a rock like substance at the end of it. Batman and the team instantly knew that it was what the Kidder was selling. The team also knew that Wolfpelt was going to fit in fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey, hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was a little fast at all and if any of the characters were out of character at all, especially Batman and Robin. Please comment review!


End file.
